1. Field
Example embodiments relate to optical touch panels and/or methods of driving the same. Also, example embodiments relate to optical touch panels using light-sensitive transparent oxide transistors and/or methods of driving the optical touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels may be widely distributed as one of the basic input devices in a computer system, along with keyboards and/or mice. In general, touch panels may be input devices on which a pressure-sensitive film may be attached for inputting signals by touching characters and/or figures displayed on the touch panels with a finger and/or a pen. Since touch panels may not require a keyboard and/or may be easy to manipulate, touch panels may be widely used in automatic teller machines (ATMs) and/or information systems in public places. Recently, touch panels may be realized in various types as touch panel technology has developed, and accordingly, may be widely distributed at a low cost.
However, current touch panels may be directly touched with a hand and/or a pen. Such touch panels may have an excellent sensing efficiency, but a user should be close to the touch panels. Therefore, these touch panels may be used in desktop computers, notebook computers, and/or small display apparatuses such as portable devices, for example, mobile phones and/or navigation devices. However, as the display becomes larger, it may be difficult to apply the touch panel due to a distance between the user and the display device. In addition, according to conventional touch panels, a surface of the display device may be damaged as the number of touching operations increases and, thus, the quality of the image displayed on the display device may be degraded.